Two Lovers In The Moonlight
by GemSongxo
Summary: This is about sasuke who is a vampire and he turned sakura into one and how they r living now. Plz this is my 1st fanfic so the first chapter is short but it will be longer next chapter .
1. the secret

**ok my 1st fanfic wish me luck and i may use text messeg type words kk**

_**Flash-back**_

_**" Sasuke-kun Sasuke-kun!! " shouted a very egear girl with pink hair running torwd her best friend. They have known eatch other for 6 years and they were only 6 years old. " Hn. What is it sakura. " Sasuke said looking at Sakura running across the medow. " Sasuke-kun, there is some rumors going around that your family is all vampires including you and the village folk are on there way to your house to burn it down to the ground. " As she said that she had a very scared look witch Sasuke didnt like, but he would deal with that later right now he needed to worn his family. But he didnt know how, it was a full moon tonight. He was really a vampire but Sakura didnt know that...yet. Instead of having his family kill her when they had no controll over them selves. He could just turn her into a vampire to. ' Yes ' he thought. ' Yes that would work. ' He was so rapped up in his thought that he didnt notice Sakura being dragged away from him. Then he heard her scream. He looked up at her and saw the village folk were taking her away. Taking his cherry blossom away. As fast as he could he ran up to grab her and once he did he took her into a cave. " Sakura " he said looking serios. She looked up at him scared and the look on his face made her even more scared. " Sakura come here. " he orderd and she did so. He licked her neck and then bite into it only draning some of her blood to turn her into a vampire. He finished and she fainted. He took her and him , Sakura, and his family left for a new place to live.**_

_**Flash-back ended**_

14 years later

Sakura woke-up knowing she would need blood soon. " Curse you Sasuke. " she mummbled. When they were young he had turned her into a vampire. She has hated him ever sence, but she also missed him. She had ran away from him when she was 15, and now she's 20. She looked in her closet for something to wear. She selted on a green tank top and some darken jeans. She quikly changed and put her hair up in a pig tail. She grabbed her purse and keys and left the house. It was her dear friend Hinata's birth-day. As she walked to Hinata's house she heard a vocie say- " why did you leave me I need you. " As fast as she could, she ran to her friends house and tryed to forget who's vioce that was. ' _It was Sasuke's voice im sure of it. ' _Hinata opened the door and let her in. She didnt want too tell Hinata about the voice she heard. At least not yet. " Oh Sakura-san thank you so much for coming. " Hinata said trying to hold bac a squel. " It's no problem Hinata your my friend im glad to be here. " Sakura said with a smile. " Well as long as your here bill-board brow. You could get the grocerys " scowled a blond from the othe side of the room. Sakura looked over to Ino. " Fine Ino-pig. " Sakura said smirking at the look on Ino's face. She picked up the grocery list and ran out of the house to the store. Half way there she felt a hand grab her. She broke free and ran to the store. After Sakura had bought every thing she ran back to Hinata's house.

**Authuors note: Ok i know this was short but its my 1st fanfic so look out 4 chap. #2 we meet my love**

**THIS IS A SASUSAKU FANFIC NOT A SASUINO ARE SASUKARIN THOSE COUPLES ARE JUST PLAIN WRONG**


	2. we meet my love

It was two days after Hinat's party and Sakura still couldnt get the vioce out of her head. Sakura woke up and got dressed in a pink sun dress and got some green sandles on and left 2 the store. She said hi to a couple of her friends and went inside the store. She was strolling down the isle looking for something when she bumped into some-one. When she looked up to see who it was she frozed. Her eyes wide with shock. "S-Sa…suke." Was all she could choke out. He smirked and looked at her. She had changed alot , from what he could tell. She was slimmer and had all the curves were they needed to be. To him she looked liked a super model. " Hi Sakura long time no see. " She quikly became mad no angry no pissed. " Sasuke Uchiha I hate you I hate you!! " She turned around and started to walk off when a hand grabbed her. It was a cold and dark grab witch made her shiver. " Sakura I have spent the last 5 years looking for you. Im not going to let you run away agin. " She turned to look at him and saw his eyes were full of saddness and truth. All of the sudden he pulled her close to him. "S-sasuke let go." He leaned in close to her but before he got to do what he wanted , some-one pulled her away from him. "Wha-" he looked and saw she was surrounded by tons and tons of boys. "Will u crazy fanboys stay away" he heard Sakura scream. He walked into the crowd and grabed Sakura. He then helped her out of the store and took her home. "How do you know were I live?" She looked at him wating for an answer. "I followed you home yesturday." She went wided eye and stept away from him. As soon as he noticed he walked over to her. "Dont worry im not a stalker." She walked away from him and layed down on the couch and drifted into sleep. He walked over to her and watched her. He bent down and picked her up. He set her on her bed and went back to the living room. He then layed down on the couch and went to sleep.

the next day in the morning

Sakura woke up in her bedroom. She stood up and walked into the hall-way. "It had to be a dream. Sasuke actuly wanting to find me. Ya right." She enterd the living room and saw Sasuke asleep on the couch. "It wasn't a dream!!" Then she got an idea. It was always creepy in her house when she was there alone. She also diseverd some kind of pay-back. Sakura bent down and put her mouth over his ear. "WAKE UP JERK-ASS" Sasuke suddenly woke up and looked at Sakura. "What was that for!!" He was extremmly angery with her. "It was pay-back for turrning me into a damn vampire." She was trying her best not to laugh. "Sakura will u grow-up already. I didn't do it for fun." He didnt care if he loved her. He was so ready to hurt her right now. 'Maybe even get some blood out of her' he thought. She looked away and got a towl and went into the bathroom to take a shower. But before she went Sasuke grabbed her and kissed her.

**My seconed chapter!!**

**I need some people to help me out cuz im out of ideas.**


	3. almost and a new rival for her love

She had been running for days, but couldn't seem to get him off her tail.

Now she had ran and hide from him. She prayed he wouldn't find her.

And as if on cue , there he was. He was right infront of her.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME" she yelled into his face.

He thought this was it. He had been chasing her for days and he was sick of it.

He raised up his hand and in the next seconed in was slapping her on the face.

She let out a squel. She was scared no afraid no terrified.

When he relized what he had done ; he didn't know what to say to her.

He grabbed her arms and pulled her closer to him. He puts his arms around her waist and whispeard in her ear "sorry...".

She was still scared and tryed to get away. "Sasuke let me go I want to go home" she said pretty much pleading for him to let go.

He would let her go home , but not by her-self. He picked her up bridal style and carried her home.

When they got there , he put her on her bed and sat next to her. Oh how he had waited for this moment.

She knew what he had planning for her. He wanted her to carry his children , and only her.

Of coures he didn't know she knew. So he pulled out some rope.

He used the rope to tigh her hands to the backboard of the bed.

Then he pressed his body aginst her's. He put his hand under her shirt.

Right before he was going to take it off , some-one knocked on the door.

He mummbled something and untied Sakura so she coul;d open the door.

She sighed out of relife , and went to open the door.

As soon as she did , she was tackled by a orange haired friend of her's.

"Naruto get off of me!!" she said practily yelling at her friend.

"Aww c'mon Saku-chan" Naruto pouted. Then Sasuke bursted.

He growled at Naruto and Naruto just stayed there counfussed.

"Get off of her she is _mine"_ he said ready to kill him.


	4. a kiss and a trip back in time

Sakura sat down on a park bench with Naruto right beside her.

"What the hell is that guy doing there Sakura". Naruto asked with **alot** of furry in his voice.

"That was Sasuke.......Naruto do me a favor and dont kill him". Sakura looked a Naruto wating for a responce.

Naruto looked a Sakura and said "If i can have a kiss". And right when he said that with his arm around her neck pulling Sakura to him.

A growl was heard from the undergroth of the bushes. Sakura and Naruto both turned their heads and saw Sasuke right there. ***ok in stead of capiling there names it gonna look like sasuke sakura naruto and stuff like that***

"s-sasuke.....what are you doing here"? sakura asked her eyes full of haterd once more.

Just then sasuke came up to her and naruto,grabed sakura and started to leave.

"sasuke let me go now!!" sakura shouted loud enough probily for the whole world to hear.

"No im taking u home sakura-chan he is no good and i will show u who is better for you" sasuke answered in a cool yet cold reply.

"I know he would treat me better then you sence he wouldnt turn me into a freak." sakura said using vinom in the last word _freak_.

"sakura i did it for a reason" sasuke stated and then stoped to look at her.

"i never wanted 2 hurt u but it's just i needed u by me but instead u left me and now i need u bac i must be with u for i havnt told u 1 thing". was sasuke's reply.

"and wats that ur a life less hearted jerk who needs theropy". When sakura said that she saw sasuke tense so that ment she hit a nerve.

"no its just becuz i was the 1 who bit u well that makes u my mate......" and right when he said mate sakura's eyes where as big as an owls.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was half past midnight and sasuke was carrying sakura home bridal style.

When they reatched the house she started 2 wake up.

"so ur finnaly awake sakura." sasuke stated opening the door and placing her on the couch.

"sasuke?? wat r u d-mpppff". she was cut off by a kiss from sasuke which surprisinly she liked.

she put her arms around his neck kissing harder and faster.

he put his arms around her waste and kept on kissing her loving every minute of it.

when they broke apart there was much love in both of there eyes. *** yes even in sakura's* **

but much to sasuke's surprise sakura pinned him against the wall but what he didnt know was that it was her inner.

_"oh sasuke-kun i havnt had blood in seven days its time for my meal." _she leaned in for his neck.

"s-sakura is that y-you." sasuke stummbled out for he was in shock.

_"oh yes sasuke im fine and you wont die dont worry." _she bit his neck and drank some of his blood.

"omg sasuke im so sorry i shouldnt of done that." sakura backed away wanting to run away once again.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day sakura found her-self in a diffrent town and in an old fashion dress. (light greeab with a blue ribbon around her waste)

plus she didnt look 20 she looked 17. "sakura" she look at where the voice came from and it was sasuke's voice.

_'but i didnt live with him when i was 17.'_

_'i know what you mean this is wierd'_

"sakura can u help me or are you still half-asleep?" sasuke asked walking towrd her.

" sasuke what is going on i left you when we where only 15????"

**~Auther note~**

**ok guy here it is chapter 4 and it is longer then my other ones so be glad. ok now i will need help with chapter 6 but w8 till 5 is up and u read it cuz i only have an idea 4 the nect chapter. Oh and **_this is sakura inside her mind_** and **_this is her inner_**. ok well r&r plz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**mini story: lala land**

**sasuke: where are we**

**naruto and sakura: in lala land!!!!!  
**

**sasuke: 0.0**

**sakura: *hugs sasuke* lets kiss and no 1 will kno except us.**

**sasuke: god y did u make this place....oh a bunny *chases bunny***

**naruto and kakashi: xD**

**sakura: T_T thats my bunny**


End file.
